The Morphology Core (Core B) has the following responsibilities: 1. Provide the Pis and other investigators of the four projects with expert advice in the selection and application of optimal morphological techniques to address specific questions and problems in their research. 2. Perform advanced morphological applications that will include in situ hybridization, confocal laser scanning microscopy, plastic one micron section light microscopy, transmission electron microscopy, electron microscopic immuno(gold)cytochemistry, and laser capture microdissection. 3. Provide expertise in interpreting results obtained with the various morphological techniques. 4. Allocate the equipment, personnel and other resources fairly and to the optimal performance of the program project'